Communication between interconnected devices is a cornerstone of the modern information age. In countless situations every day, devices communicate with each other to relay information. Oftentimes, the information is of a sensitive nature and can be secured by various encryption technologies and sent via encrypted or trusted channels. While current mechanisms may in many cases provide sufficient levels of security, often the techniques used are complex and require use of specific hardware, cryptographic keys, and so forth. In addition, such mechanisms can be subject to attack, particularly where communications are sent by unencrypted or untrusted channels.